Dragon Sword
by Shiro-Tora-Ne
Summary: The Story of two childhood bestfriends, Yuri Takeda and Toramatsu Yamaganta. As one goes on to be a martial artist and the other as a Yakuza Gang member. From Toramatsu's point of view, this is his story.
1. Chapter 1: A Child's Day

**Dragon Sword**

_Chapter One: A Child's Day_

In the city of Yokomura, Japan most days were calm yet active and today was no exception. It was mid-June and the children of Yokomura including myself, were enjoying their long needed break from school. My name is Yamaganta, Toramatsu and this is my story.

Today was just like most days, warm yet pleasant. I thought to myself for a moment that seemed to last an eternity about the sky and how it was. I always seemed to enjoy the sky and its friends, the clouds and the stars I mean. I just kept thinking, I would've kept thinking until the person next to me spoke.

"Are you blanking out on me again?"

The person who was next to me was none other than my childhood friend Takeda, Yuri. We've been inseparable ever since we met at the park when we were two years of age and have been coming here ever since. The park was somewhat of a natural hang-out and our memories at that park kept us going there every day. To me, Yuri seemed like an older brother that I could look up to but still act normal with. He's courageous and easy-going, yet light-hearted and strong. You could say that he was somewhat of a bodyguard in some ways.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, just looking at the clouds again."

"You and your clouds…" Yuri replied, and gave a light sigh with a smile.

I could only smile with that remark. If anyone knew me that much at all it'd be Yuri for sure.

"So anyway, want to continue from where we left on our game of World War II?" Yuri said with a grin.

I smirked. "Sure, that sounds about right, but this time, I won't lose!"

Yuri chuckled a bit. "We'll see about that!"

We played to our hearts content for about 3 more shooting, ducking, defending, and offending filled hours until time was up.

I fell back onto the swaying grass under a tree. "Phew! So what's the score?"

"It's 25 wins and 25 losses" Yuri said, "So far, a straight tie."

Yuri always loved to keep track of the statistics in our daily games. He takes pride in our restless and seemly endless outcomes, whether one of us wins or losses.

The game was a simple one of "Capture the Flag." It was the Americans versus the Japanese. I chose the Japanese and Yuri chose the Americans. We fought long and hard until the final score was 24:25 in losses, same with Yuri in wins.

I was just about to Challenge Yuri to another match, since wasn't so satisfied with the results. You see, one of the things I hate is losing. Don't get me wrong, I'm a perfect sport and I always play fair but something about losing just irritates me. Not at my opponent but at me, it feels like I was good enough or something. Although as I was about to proclaim the challenge I saw my mother waiting for me across the field. So I just turned to face Yuri and said with a grin,

"I guess we have to continue this 'til next time, see ya!"

I quickly turned and sprinted quickly in the direction of my waiting mother. My mother opened her arms wide and I jumped into them smiling like a 3 year old. Once I was released, my mother grabbed my hand and we were about to head home until I heard Yuri shouting.

"Hey! Don't forget I'll be coming over to your house soon! You only turn 7 once Tormatsu!"

My mother just smiled her soft smile at my friend's proclamation while I was just kept laughing. Yuri just gave us that big grin of his and a thumbs up.

If only everyday could be like this… ‡

* * *

**Author's Note: **I do hope you enjoy this new story of mine. I will update this story monthly, so I do hope you look forward to it! Please do Review, no Flames please!

Laterz!

This Story and Chapter was brought to you by _**Point Blank Projects (c)**_ and _**A Type-02 Productions.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Starry Night

**Dragon Sword**

_Chapter 2: Starry Night_

Today I set off to Orushonen Orphanage, my childhood friend Yuri's home. We would usually go back and forth from my house, to his home, or to the park. As I neared the mid-sized building Yuri opened the door and greeted me with the usual half smile.

"What took you so long?" Yuri said jokingly.

I chuckled slightly. "I had to wait since my mom baked us this!"

I threw a small package to Yuri and of course, he caught it with ease.

Yuri opened the package and once he saw what was inside his jaw dropped in surprise.

"Star Berry? Man, I missed these! It's been almost a month since I've last had one! Tell your mom that I give her my gratitude!" Yuri said with excitement.

I laughed at Yuri's reaction, although I predicted he would react just like that.

Star Berry is basically sweet bread with tasty, ripe berries in them. It was actually my idea in the first place because I love to cook and I thought I could bake something that Yuri, the other children, and I could eat while I was visiting Yuri at the Orphanage. My first and only attempt ending in burnt failure. I told my mother about the incident and she just laughed, patted me on the head, and set me off to the park. I was in deep shock and amazement when I came back since my mother actually baked some herself! She let us Yuri and I try it first since it was my idea and I could've sworn both our taste buds danced 'til they exploded! Ever since she's been making us some at least ever 2 weeks. We decided from then on that it'd be called Star Berry since I loved the stars and well, it had berries in it!

After we ate our Star Bread we plopped onto the soft grass and were silent for a long time to savor the satisfying feeling of eating the Star Berry. Soon later the silence was broken by Yuri which completely off guard.

"Hey, Toramatsu. What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Excuse me? Oh. Hm…. I'm not sure…" I thought for a moment, "I've considered being like my Father."

The second I said the word "Father" I started to drift off.

The fact is my Father died when I was young and my Mother raised me alone since then. The police say that he committed suicide but I do not and will not ever believe that! My Father was a great man, defiantly a role model to many, especially me. He was a police officer but later quit to become a scientist for our government. My Father co-workers even claimed that he was too smart for this type of work and should advance farther but he chose not to. He loved his job and I respected him significantly for many reasons, finding a job that helped us financially and that he enjoyed and worked hard on was one of them. He went on a business trip a while after he became a scientist with one of his long known department friends. The police say that he jumped off a 12 story building to his death but I have not ever believed it. My Father was better than that and he would not ever leave us! …Not ever…. I really hate talking about that, even thinking about it, even now. Yuri says I became traumatized by his death but I've recovered very well… I can't remember much from then… I guess I was traumatized…

When I came back to reality I just looked up laughing and said,

"I'll probably be a police officer, since I'm not smart enough to be any scientist!"

Yuri has a somewhat similar story since both his parents died yet no one knows how or why. Yuri keeps saying that he got over it but I don't believe him. I could always tell what Yuri really meant or if he was lying without even having to look at him. Plus he would sometimes have nightmares of what could've happened to his parents when he went to my house to sleep over or even when I went to sleep over at the Orphanage since they knew me for a long time and I was trusted. I would always wake him up to end his slumber suffering by pretending that I was going to get a glass of water and I accidentally hit him or something.

Yuri just chuckled at my answer and look up at the clouds.

"I want to learn Jiu-Jitsu or maybe even Kung Fu! I've seen many people like that!" He said excitedly.

"Maybe you could teach me one day so I have an asset when I'm against a criminal, disarmed." I said smiling.

We kept that into our minds until we drifted off into a deep slumber.

Later that night I awoke to Yuri's struggle. He was having another one of his nightmares. This time I began to shake him by the shoulder.

"Yuri! Yuri! Come on, wake up! Yuri!" I quickly said.

"Huh?" Yuri thought a moment. "What….?"

"You were having another nightmare. Are you okay?"

There was something about Yuri's current expression that just…. sent a chill down my spine. I never saw him like this before. That Nightmare must have been extremely nerve-wrecking for him.

"I'm fine… Thanks." Yuri replied.

Minutes later the sun rose with nothing but the sound of the wind blowing the leaves. ‡

* * *

Please do Review. No Flames please, only constructive or helpful comments and/or compliments!

Thank you very much and I do hope you enjoy!

Laterz!

This Story and Chapter was brought to you by _**Point Blank Projects (c)**_ and _**A Type-02 Productions.**_


	3. Chapter 3: An Abnormal School Day

**Dragon Sword**

_Chapter Three: An Abnormal School Day_

8 years later….

I began packing my things into my backpack, threw one strap over my left shoulder and went into the kitchen to see my mother. After I thanked her for breakfast and my lunch I started for Orushonen Orphanage. I saw Yuri waiting by the gate so I greeted him to get his attention since it he had a bored and impatient expression.

"Good Morning, Yuri!" I greeted.

"Back at ya, slowpoke!" he teased with slight grin.

He always enjoyed taking every chance he got to call me slow in any way possible since I was the fastest runner in all of Yokomura, Japan. Not that I like to brag about it or anything.

We shook our secret hand-shake and went off to school.

"Hey Yuri, is something wrong? You seem a bit…. Off." I said in slight worried tone.

He smirked. "What makes you think that Mr. Yamaganta?"

"No reason. Just seem to notice things more lately.. I think it's puberty!" I said jokingly.

Yuri just laughed and we continued walking until we both noticed a commotion outside the school.

We both casually walked over to see what it was about since it was on the route to our next class. It was a fight. Though we weren't supposing to, we viewed the star fighter, obviously the one who had the floor.

It seemed that he was picking on a freshman much smaller than himself, and punched him. The poor freshman only screamed with pain.

Unlike most stereotypical "bullies" or "gangsters" or however you want to call them, this one surely did not fit the description. He was slightly bigger than average that was certain. He was muscular but not too much to make him seem unnatural. IT was somewhat of a natural build but more on the healthier side with much exercise under his belt for sure. He wore the standard uniform like all the other boys and wore it like us too, no rolled up sleeves, sagging pants, or anything like that immaturity. The only difference was the look in his eyes, the bags under it, and the dark shadow under them. Subtracting that crazy look in his eyes and the bags and shadows he would look just like all the boys at our school including us.

There was one thing however, that both Teachers and Students failed to notice, that I did.

He was in possession of a gun and the look in his eyes told me that he really wanted to use it.

I knew that not much time was left and acted.

I tackled the guy to the ground, luckily Yuri got the signal and took the gun and injured freshman out of usage and harm's way.

I looked over briefly and was relieved to see that Yuri sent the crowd off and told the freshman to go off to the Principal to dispose the gun quickly.

After the freshman left I got off of the guy who owned the loaded gun.

"Get off of me!" he yelled, "That little punk-"

Yuri quickly ran up to help me up and asked, "What's your name?"

The boy got up, "Hiei.." he answered obviously a little ticked for the fact that two sophomores got in the way of his fight. "Takahashi, Hiei. I don't see any reason to-"

Before he could finish his sentence we started to interrogate him. Odd, it was somewhat like training for me as a soon-to-be-Police-Officer, Interrogation and disarming a "criminal."

Soon after most of the questions were answered we found out that he only wanted to fight him because the freshman did a prank on him involving a raccoon and his locker. He even told us about some unfortunate and disturbing "too-much-information" type information that were unrelated to the subject at hand. After awhile I finally said the most important question,

"Why do you have a gun?" I said in a serious tone.

Hiei pondered for a moment, probably debating on whether he could trust us enough to tell us, but then he smirked and used this opportunity to gloat, which if he had said this to a teacher or principal, would've gotten in trouble. "You're looking at a member of the Yukaza Gang!"

At that time I never knew really what the Yukaza Gang was but, by the look of Yuri's expression, he knew.

After that he picked up all his belongings and dashed off saying, "I've answered all of your annoying questions, so just leave me alone!" He of course went the opposite direction of the school and disappeared past the gate as fast as he had appeared into our lives.

At that moment, I began to think of who, or what the Yukaza Gang was….. although I brushed it off thinking that I'll find out soon enough, and unfortunately I did. ‡

* * *

Please Review! No Flames, only constructive or suggestive comments and/or compliments!

Thank you very much. Hope you enjoyed!

Laterz!

This Story and Chapter was brought to you by _**Point Blank Projects (c)**_ and _**A Type-02 Productions.**_


End file.
